Black Butler and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by AnimeAvarice
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are heading into their third year of Hogwarts, but this time, a strange boy named Ciel Phantomhive is also attending, not to mention the new D.A.D.A teacher, who seems to be hiding something behind his smile. With dementors invading and a mass murderer on the loose, Harry may need the newcomers help to survive the year. Rated T for action and Grelle.
1. Ciel Phantomhive, Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Chapter 1**

**Ciel Phantomhive... Welcome to Hogwarts!**

_Harry's POV_

"Harry dear! Get Ron up would you?" I looked around, remembering that I wasn't at the Dursley house, but at the Weasly's house. I smiled and flopped out of bed. "Ron. Get up." I smacked the bed frame of the top bunk.

"Mehhhh..." Ron groaned and looked over the side. "Harryyyy! It's too early." he whined.

"Come on." I got dressed and trotted down stairs.

"There you are, boys. Here's your letters." she handed us Hogwarts envelopes. I looked inside mine to find this year's school supply list. I can't believe it's only one week 'till we can go back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, who do you think is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, not Lockheart, that's for sure."

A week later, we arrived at King's Cross station. Nearby, we saw Hermione and waved her over.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" she ran over. "Excited for the new school year?"

We nodded, and started towards the platform.

"They're joking right?" we heard someone say. "There's no platform 93/4 here. What are they trying to pull?"

I looked around and saw a boy with blue-gray hair and an eye patch scowling at his train ticket. Nodding at Ron and Hermione, we walked over. "Are you new?" I asked.

The kid looked at me. "Sorry, what?" He didn't seem very friendly.

"You've never been to Hogwarts before have you?" asked Hermione. She smiled. "Don't worry, we can show you in."

He nodded. "Sebastian." he said and behind him stood a tall, raven-haired man carrying his luggage cart. I don't know how I missed him before.

"Yes, my Lord." he smiled and walked behind him.

We showed them the way to the platform. "You just run right through." I said.

"Won't people notice?" the boy asked.

"You'd think so, but there's never been any trouble." shrugged Ron.

Hermione and Ron went first, jogging through the barrier with their carts. I expected the boy to be shocked, but his expression never changed. The man next to him, however, looked almost amused.

"If you're nervous, you may want to-" But before I could finish, the two simply walked straight through. "Huh." I muttered and went through myself.

_Ciel's POV_

After getting through the barrier, Sebastian and I boarded the train.

We sat in an empty room as the train started off. Soon, however, the three kids from before showed up.

"Oh, hello again." the girl smiled. "May we? Everywhere else is full."

I nodded, shifting to the side so I sat opposite Sebastian.

"So, what's your name?" asked the red-haired boy. I sighed, realizing I would get no peace and quiet on this train.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. And this is my butler, Sebastian." He smiled, but I couldn't care less of them.

"I'm Ron Weasly, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." the red-head said.

I nodded, then looked out the window, trying to give them a hint I didn't want to be bothered. However, they must all have the IQ of a doorknob, because they insisted I join in their conversations.

Night started falling and we all decided to take a nap before reaching the school. I was rather happy, since sleep got those three to shut up. Honestly, how annoying could you be? Especially that Ron. He kept going on and on about something called Quittich and the different teams. I was ready to blast him out of the train, but I would most likely get expelled.

Just as I was dosing off, the train suddenly lurched to a stop.

"What? We can't be there yet." said Hermione, looking past me out the window.

"Shall I go see what the trouble is, my Lord?" asked Sebastian. I waved him off.

"No, no, it's probably nothing." I muttered. This was getting ridiculous. Fate must really despise me.

Just then, a chill swept through the train. Kids were murmuring through the train, poking their heads out to see what was going on.

Then it got creepily quiet. The chill got colder and I heard something moving outside the door. Ron started whimpering in the corner. I began to like him less and less.

The door started to slide open slowly. Wait, wasn't it locked? A dead looking hand opened the door, and a figure draped in ragged cloth materialized in the doorway. The chill swept over me tenfold and images of people slammed into my head. Lizzy, Mother, Father, the servants, Prince Soma. They were all gone now, and pushed out of my head for decades, but now their ghosts haunted me, nearby I heard a thud and vaguely thought, _Someone died. _My eyes were closed and my head started to get heavy. A cry of "_Expecto Patronom!_" and a flash of bright blue light registered.

What felt like hours later, I opened my eyes. I saw Harry unconscious on the floor (oh, he just passed out, not died.), his friends huddled around him and Sebastian rummaging through his luggage.. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I regained my composure.

"Sebastian, what happened?" I asked.

Without taking his head from his trunk, Sebastian mumbled, "A dementor. They feed off fear and sorrow of a person's past." He sat up, holding a brown paper bag. "Mr. Potter here seems to have been the most affected, but you came in a close second, my Lord." He opened the bag and the smell seemed somehow familiar.

"Is that...?" I looked over at him and he grinned.

"Curry Buns." he said as he handed us each a bun. I ate it and warmth spread through my body. The other two seemed to brighten as well.

"Sir, what is this?" Hermione asked.

Sebastian smiled and said, "A Curry Bun. I developed it a while ago, with my young master's help." He handed one to Harry as he began to wake up. "The chocolate is counteracting the fear." he continued. Harry ate the bun and looked around at his us. "Who screamed?" he asked.

Hermione looked puzzled. "No one screamed Harry. I don't think anyone was affected like you."

Sebastian stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm going to check with the conductor about the incident. Also, we'll be arriving soon so I suggest you change into your uniforms." He poked his head back in. "And Harry," Harry looked up. "You had better eat that." and with that he left.

I sighed. Trust Sebastian to bring Curry Buns to a wizard school. And trust fate to have us need them.

_Harry's POV_

After passing through the doors to the dining hall, we sat down at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was discussing the dementor incident.

The Sorting Hat sang it's song and began to sort students. There were several new Gryffindors.

"Harry, look. Isn't that Ciel?" Ron said and I looked over at the line. Sure enough, as they reached _P _on the list, Ciel walked up to the stool. However, it didn't take the Hat long to figure out his house. As a matter of fact, the sorting hat didn't even touch his head before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Huh. He didn't seem _that _bad." muttered Ron as Ciel walked over and sat down near Malfoy. Poor kid.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Sebastian?" Hermione said, nodding at the teacher's table.

She was right. Sitting at the table by Professor Flitwick on the right was Ciel's butler. Well, apparently, he wasn't just a butler.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and everyone got quiet. "I would like to welcome our first years, and our new third year." he glanced over at the Slytherin table. "Also, I would like to welcome Professor Sebastian Michaelis, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." he gestured towards Sebastian, who stood up and bowed as the dining hall clapped respectfully. He sat down as Dumbledore continued, but I was too awestruck to pay attention.

Ciel's butler was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I looked over at Ron and Hermione, who had similar expressions. I glanced at Snape, who had his gaze trained on Sebastian, who in turn, was casually smiling back. However, it was plain to see Snape hated Sebastian. I wondered why, but I supposed it was because he got the D.A.D.A job instead of Snape.

Ron scoffed and I looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was putting on some kind of act. Then I realized he was imitating me fainting. I looked back over at my plate.

"Ignore him, Harry." Hermione said. I knew she was right, but why did the dementors only affect me that much?


	2. Starting Classes

**Chapter 2**

**Starting Classes**

_**Alright, some quick things I forgot to mention: This story takes place after Black Butler II, so Ciel is a demon that has been alive for over 100 years (in response to a comment I got. Thanks for reminding me, MsMerlein!). Also, my disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler. The ending of Black Butler would have been veeeeeery different if I did. I may or may not put in Grell. I will if I can fit him in somewhere. I think that covers everything, but if I missed something, please comment and ask me to clarify or if I can improve something! ^_^**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-AA **_

_Ciel's POV_

I thought in 100 years, nothing more could surprise me, but I was incredibly wrong. In just 24 hours I found the two most annoying people in England, and I happened have 5 out of 6 classes with one and all my classes with the other. The gods of Fate truly hate me.

My first class is Potions 1 with Prof. Snape, who rather reminds me of Lord Randall, but much less talkative. In fact, Prof. Snape seems to generally despise everyone except this kid Draco Malfoy, but seems to loathe Harry Potter and his friends. Ron Weasley is the second most annoying person in England. The first is Malfoy.

Malfoy is someone who I initially took as a bratty rich kid. I now found out he is a _loud, obnoxious, and annoying _bratty rich kid. From day one, he made my life go from monotone to _I-really-wish-I-wasn't-immortal-so-I-never-would-h ave-met-this-guy. _Ron, I just couldn't get to shut up, so he's considerably better.

Walking into Potions class, I realized both classes were already here. I didn't think I was late, but apparently my schedule is wrong.

"Nice of you to join us, Phantomhive. Take a seat next to Malfoy so we can get started." Prof. Snape said, irritably.

"_Not my fault the schedule people are idiots," _I thought, annoyed. But as it was my first day, I didn't want to make a fuss.

As Snape started class, I inwardly groaned at my seating assignment. The brat hadn't left me alone from the point he started blabbering about the "proud history of Slytherin House and the Malfoy family." A load of rubbish if you ask me, but I just tuned him out. I really wanted to learn some kind of quieting spell.

"...that being said, please proceed to make your potions. I will be coming around to check shortly." finished Snape. I started cutting my daisy roots when Malfoy started talking again.

"I heard you were talking with Potter and his loser friends." Malfoy muttered. _Oh, God. _Not this again. I began peeling my Shrivelfig rather violently when Malfoy started going off about "mudbloods" and "pathetic wizards." Then I decided enough was enough.

"Malfoy, if you have nothing remotely interesting to say, please keep your mouth shut." And with that, I began to stir my potion perhaps a little too fast. In the back, I could hear Snape yelling at some kid who managed to turn his potion pink.

"Y-you can't say that to me!" Malfoy glared at me. He grabbed the side of my cutting board, which was attached to my cauldron. The cauldron then spilled over onto his foot. "My f-foot! It's shrinking!" Malfoy screamed.

"Malfoy, Phantomhive! What is going on over there?" Snape barked.

"Malfoy just spilled potion on himself." I said calmly, ignoring Malfoy's yelling about it being my fault. Once again, it isn't my fault that he is an idiot.

"Malfoy, come over here for an Enlargement draught. Phantomhive, get over here as well. The rest of you, continue with your potions." Snape commanded.

I helped Malfoy limp up to the desk, where Snape poured some orange liquid on his foot, which then expanded.

Snape rounded on me. "I expect very little from my students, but what you did was completely out of line. Phantomhive, detention with me at 7:00 tonight. If you're late, I'll have you doing detention for the next week. Now get back to your station."

I didn't need telling twice. Amazing how fast I can get someone to dislike me.

My next class, Charms, I had with Ravenclaw. Not much happened, except Malfoy kept giving me dirty looks and glaring through Prof. Flitwick's entire presentation. It didn't really bother me, so long as he never spoke to me again.

The class after Charms was Care of Magical Creatures with someone named Hagrid. He seemed nice enough, but perhaps played favorites with the Gryphindors a little too much. Surprisingly, our first lesson was out in the forest. Maybe it would be an interesting class after all.

"A'right, e'ryone. This here's Buckbeak." Hagrid said, proudly. "Can anyone tell me what 'e is?"

"That's a hippogriff." said Hermione. "They're half horse, half eagle."

Hagrid beamed. "That is correct. Now I'm warning ya, hippogriffs, are very proud, so don't offend them. Walk forward and bow. If 'e bows back, go ahead and pet 'im. If 'e doesn't... well, we'll worry 'bout that later. Now," he smiled. "Any volunteers?" Everyone but Harry and I stepped back. "OK then! Harry, you first."

Harry slowly walked up and bowed. Buckbeak hesitated, then bowed back.

Hagrid grinned. "Alrighty! Now go ahead and pet 'im."

Harry walked forward and stroked the creature's beak.

"Wonderful! Now ya can ride 'im!" Hagrid grabbed Harry and dropped him on Buckbeak's back.

"Hagrid! Wait!" yelled Harry. But Buckbeak wasn't focused on Harry. He had set his sights on me. Galloping forward, Buckbeak grabbed my shoulders and lifted me and Harry into the skies.

"Hey! Stop! Wait!" I screamed as the ground got farther and farther away. I saw Hagrid trying to call the animal back, but Buckbeak wasn't listening.

"Ciel! Grab my hand!" Harry called. I would have, but he was too far and the hippogriff had a tight hold on my shoulders. As we flew over the lake, Buckbeak started doing some tricks mid-air that made my stomach turn.

"Put me down, you bloody creature!" I yelled. This time, he obliged. "No, wait, I meant above the-!" but I was cut off by the water coming up to meet me.

Coughing and sputtering, I swam to the shore and tossed off my waterlogged robe, and was then shivering in my shirt and pants. _Accursed beast_ I muttered to myself. I wrung out my robe and started walking towards the clearing. I came back to see a very strange sight: Buckbeak eating some poor ferret, Hagrid carrying Malfoy and Malfoy crying with his sleeve ripped and bloody.

"Ciel!" Hagrid called. "Glad you're alright. Come with me to the hospital wing. Are ya hurt?"

I shook my head and followed Hagrid back to the castle, but not before turning my Demon Glare on Buckbeak. He hung his head and backed away. I think I finally understood Sebastian's hate towards dogs.

After I got changed, I had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Malfoy was not present. Prof. McGonnagall l was perhaps the only teacher I had really liked so far. She didn't play favorites, even with her own house

My 5th class was Defense Against the Dark Arts or D.A.D.A.

I may have liked the class, but a certain demon was teaching it. It's bad enough he's my butler, but now he's also my teacher.

"Alright class. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My name is Prof. Michaelis. Today we will be working with a Boggart." Sebastian smiled. "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like."

Hermione raised her hand. "A Boggart takes the form of whatever the person looking at it fears the most."

Sebastian smiled again. "Very good, Miss Granger.

"Now, the best way to seal a Boggart is laughter. Turn it from scary into funny. The spell is _Rediculus._ Say it."

The class repeated.

"Sebastian, how exactly does that work? I mean, what if you fear nothing?" I said.

He smirked. "Mr. Phantomhive, you are to call me Prof. Michaelis from now on. Understood? And if you have a question, kindly raise your hand."

I seethed. Raising my hand, I growled, "_Prof. Michaelis, _what if you fear nothing?"

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?"

He's enjoying this Prof. Michaelis thing wayy too much.

The kids lined up, one after the other and the Boggart took the form of their fear.

Someone named Neville came up and the Boggart turned into Snape. Casting the spell, Snape was suddenly dressed in a pink skirt and carrying a red handbag. Even I had to crack a smile at this.

Ron came up and the creature morphed into a gigantic spider. _I wish he'd have met Alois. _I thought. After casting the spell, the spider started careening around on roller blades.

Some girl's took the form of a snake, but she turned it into a clown. Personally, I found the clown creepier than the snake. Then Harry was up.

The Boggart took its time transforming, but it finally decided. A figure shrouded in a shredded cloak with no eyes. A dementor.

I don't have a clue why I did this. It made no sense, but I stepped in front of Harry and spread my arms. The Boggart shifted again, and this time I was its target. A man in a mask with white robes appeared in front of me, holding out a brander with the Beast's Symbol. My eyes widened and I felt my knees give in. Then the lights went out and someone screamed. The room was pitch black, but I heard the Boggart change again, Sebastian cry, "_Rediculus!_" and the wardrobe door shut.

Sebastian then flipped the lights back on and smiled. "Alright class, I'll see you again tomorrow."

Frankly, aside from the Divination teacher being completely insane and Malfoy making me do his potions work, the rest of my classes were rather boring.


	3. Quidditch

**Chapter 3**

**Quidditch**

_**Alright, time to answer some questions I got!**_

_**Q: It's modern times, but Ciel has met Alois... So is Ciel a demon in this story or not?**_

_**A: As far as I know, Ciel's meeting with Alois wasn't long after the end of the first Black Butler series. At the end of Black Butler II, he became a demon, which made him basically immortal. So, yes. He is a demon and has met Alois.**_

_**Q: **__**He gave Buckbeak a "Demon Glare" but was that just a REALLY frightening look or did his eye actually change to red?**___

_**A: Yeah, I wasn't very specific on that. Sorry! Whenever Sebastian would make his eyes turn red and the dogs would back away, I called that his "Demon Glare". So, yeah, it's when his eyes turn red.**_

_**Q: **__**Why are Ciel and Sebastian at Hogwarts?**_

_**A: Will explain next chapter.**_

_**Hope I could clear up some things for you guys! Thanks for all the support and comments. Keep the questions coming if you have any and I'll do my best to answer them! -AA**_

_Ciel's POV (it'll usually be him, but I'll sometimes put it as other character's POV)_

I woke up that morning to find the Slytherin third years all babbling about something called quidditch. I vaguely remember Ron saying something about it on the train, but as I wasn't really listening or caring, I can't say I remember everything. There was something about broomsticks, however.

"Can't wait for the game tomorrow." said one of the Slytherin boys as I walked into the common room. I let my curiosity get the better of me and walked over to one of the guys.

"So, what's quidditch?" I asked him.

The kid gawked at me. "Whaaaat? You've never heard of it?"

I rolled my eyes. If I had heard of it, I wouldn't be asking him.

"Quidditch is a game you play on broomsticks and you try to get the big ball through the hoop." he explained. "You use the little gray-ish balls to hit the other players and..." he got cut off as a very mean and very stupid looking older boy came marching over. The kid quickly left as he sat down.

"Chasers use the Quaffle to pass back and forth throughout the game and score points in the other teams goal posts. I play Chaser. The opposite team's Keeper has to make sure the Quaffle stays out of hoops." He went on, "The Beaters use short wooden bats to hit the Bludgers and knock the opposite team off their broomsticks. Lastly, the Seeker tries to catch the Golden Snitch, giving the team 150 points extra and ending the game. Malfoy's our Seeker."

"If Malfoy plays quidditch as well as he can charm a hippogryff, your team's in trouble." I laughed.

The Chaser guy seemed to get a little ticked off at that. "Malfoy has decided not to play in the match because of his arm, which means we have to postpone the entire game. Can't play without a Seeker." he growled.

"You sure care about this game a lot." I muttered.

"I should. I'm the team captain after all." He crossed his arms proudly. "What's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Captain Marcus Flint." He nodded at me as he left. I guess most would be happy to be on Flint's good side. For me, I couldn't really care less.

After classes, I decided to check out the quidditch field. As I walked out, I heard arguing. _Loud _arguing.

"Malfoy, you want us to postpone an entire quidditch match with the Gryffindors, _because of your bloody arm?!_"

I recognized Flint's voice from earlier and casually walked closer.

"It's not my fault that stupid animal slashed me! I can't play with a broken arm, _Captain_." Malfoy yelled back.

I saw both of them screaming at each other in the middle of the field. Flint's face was violet and Malfoy was flailing his arms, broken and unbroken, around like a madman. Suddenly, Flint turned towards me and shouted, "Phantomhive! Get over here!"

Great. This wasn't how I wanted to spend my afternoon.

I skulked over and sighed. "What is it?"

"Do you think Malfoy should play today?" he growled.

I knew it wasn't really a question. If I answered yes, Malfoy would kill me. If I answered no, Flint would kill me. I went with yes.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you fly then!" Malfoy snarled, shoving a broom in my face

I laughed. "Are you crazy? I have no idea how to fly." I shook my head, knocking the broom away.

I started to walk away, when he called, "Missing something though, aren't you?"

I turned and saw a blue and silver glint in his hand. After a quick examination of my right hand, I realized something: _That sneaky brat stole my ring!_

I rounded on him and glared. "Give. It. Back."

Malfoy smirked. "You want it?" And with that, he case a flying enchantment on my ring and launched it into the air, where it flew towards the castle.

Cursing under my breath, I grabbed the broom and sped off in pursuit of the ring.

I've got to say, for an inanimate object with a second rate enchantment cast by a second rate wizard, that ring was surprisingly fast. It flew towards a huge tree I had seen coming into the school. The ring circled the tree a few times, then flew into the branches.

Dashing in after it, I heard the tree start to creak and groan. Suddenly, a branch lashed out at me, nearly causing me to fall off Malfoy's broom.

Weaving in amongst the furious branches, I reached out my hand for the ring. A branch nearly took out my hand, causing me to miss the ring.

Vaguely, I realized the branches were condensing more and more, and the light was being shut out.

Reaching forward, I felt something graze my fingers. I grabbed it and drove myself upwards.

It was dark and suffocating. I was becoming rather concerned as I went farther up, but still couldn't see light. Just as I thought I would die in the middle of a tree, I exploded outward in a flurry of branches, the ring held above my head in victory. Then I noticed them.

Standing in front of the tree was the Slytherin quidditch team, Madam Hootch, Sebastian and Snape.

The grounds were dead silent. Then, Flint called up, "Phantomhive... You are now the honorary Seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team."

"What?! Professor Snape, he can't do that!" Malfoy screamed.

Snape smirked and said, "Impressive, Phantomhive. However, I would advise you not to pull something like this again." And with that, Snape turned and left, Malfoy whining to him about it "not being fair."

Madam Hootch smiled and left as well. The Slytherin team probably didn't care either way, so they left as well.

"I didn't realize you were good at flying. If I recall, aren't you afraid of hights?" Sebastian said.

"Hmph." I huffed and stalked away, leaving Sebastian smiling and the evil tree nursing some broken branches.

The day of the quidditch match was, I have to admit, rather exciting. The whole team was discussing their strategies (not all of which were friendly, or legal for that matter).

"Phantomhive, the only thing you worry about is the Snitch, got it?" Flint growled.

I nodded. It was pretty simple anyway. With my Demon-Enhanced vision, I doubt I would have much trouble.

The announcer, Lee Somthing-or-other, was calling out the Gryffindor team's names.

"Hey, newbie." said one of the team members.

"What?"

"Don't get hit by a bludger, alright?"

Apparently, that was their "good luck."

"And now, the Slytherin team!" Lee called. "Captain Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, C. Warrington, Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole, Miles Bletchly, and substituting for Slytherin's usual Seeker is Ciel Phantomhive!" he shouted into the mic.

Taking our places, Madam Hootch blew the whistle and I bolted up into the air, searching for the Snitch right away. My eyes flicked around the stadium, when I heard a call of, "Ciel!"

_Harry's POV_

This was a surprise turn of events. I had expected the match to be canceled, or for Malfoy to be up there. What in the world was Ciel doing on the Slytherin team?

"Oi, Harry!" Fred called.

"What is it?"

"Isn't he your friend or something? What should we do if he locates the Snitch first?"

I hadn't thought of that. If it were Malfoy, Fred and George would have no problem knocking him off his broom, and frankly, neither would I. However, even for the short time I'd met him, Ciel seemed like a decent guy, not at all like Malfoy. He just didn't seem like the person that would hurt others if he didn't have to.

"Ciel!" I called.

Not turning back to look at me, he called back, "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

He waved me off. "What does it look like? I'm trying to find the Snitch. Now stop asking stupid questions."

"No, I mean..." I started. "Eh, never mind." I would just have to ask him after the match.

Just then, I saw a gold glint fluttering around the Slytherin goal posts. I glanced over and knew Ciel saw it too. Nice guy or not, I had get the Snitch first.

I blasted my broomstick over to the Slytherin side, Ciel right beside me. The Snitch then darted upwards and into the clouds with Ciel and I close behind. We reached at the same time, the Snitch centimeters from my hand.

Then the chill hit.


	4. Dementors and Difficulties

**Chapter 4**

**Dementors and Difficulties**

_**I didn't get any questions so I must be getting better at explaining! Hooray! However, if you do have questions, please don't be shy. If I haven't explained something clearly, let me know (in a polite manner, if you don't mind). I have also gotten several comments asking for Grell and more Sebastian. I'm reeeeally sorry, but I end up getting into writing and totally forget them! (It's weird though, since Sebastian's my favorite character...) I do have some ideas for this and the coming up chapters however! Sooo... Stay Tuned! **_

_**-AA**_

* * *

_Ciel's POV_

_A knock on the door shook me awake. _

"_Young Master, a letter for you." Sebastian held out a silver tray with a letter on it. _

_I rubbed my eyes, trying to fully awaken myself from my afternoon nap. It was such a dreary day._

_Picking up the letter, I noticed the seal was different. There was no return address, only a mail-to address:_

_**Mr. C. Phantomhive**_

_**The Study in the West Wing**_

_**23 Broad Street**_

_**Bristol**_

_**London **_

_Opening the envelope I found a simple letter._

"_Albus Dumbledore? Ah, yes. I've had dealings with his family in the past..." I muttered, scanning over the letter. After I finished, I tossed it onto the desk. "Tch."_

"_Sir?" Sebastian asked._

"_It's from someone whom I've had dealings with in the past. He wants me to attend his school."_

_Sebastian picked up the letter and his eyebrows raised._

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" He smiled. "Are you going to attend?"_

_I scowled. "It's a load of rubbish. Witches and wizards, hah!"_

_Sebastian laughed. "We have humans, angels, demons and grim reapers (shinigami). Why is a witch or wizard that strange?"_

_I crossed my arms. "I don't understand why he would even want me there."_

"_Did you not read the letter, Young Master?" he said, waving it in front of my face. "He says that since your family and his family have had dealings in the past, and that you have been reported to know magic, he wants you to attend."_

"_How...?" I snatched the paper. "How does he know about that?" I remembered the time I "accidentally" tossed a boy bulling me about my height onto a rooftop with a gust of wind. I clenched the paper, looking at Sebastian, who smiled._

"_Y-you! You told him?!" I yelled._

_Laughing, Sebastian said, "I thought since he ran a wizards' school, he ought to know."_

_I growled. How dare he._

"_Also, my Lord. You never answered my question: Are you going to attend the school?"_

"Ciel!"

I turned my head through the blinding rain and wind to see Harry getting thrown around on his broomstick.

I was frozen to the core, something I thought impossible for a demon. The rain soaked my robe but that wasn't what made me so cold. My gray-blue hair was in front of my eyes and it was all I could do to keep hold of my broom.

I scanned the clouds, but I couldn't see anything besides rain, clouds and the darting Golden Snitch every once in a while.

Then the chill hit me full on. I felt the air get snatched from my lungs and the wind tried even harder to send me spiraling to the ground. The clouds drew in closer and I lost any sight of Harry. My eyes began to hurt from the constant wind.

Then, gliding out from the stormy clouds, a dementor took form. It came closer, filling the gap faster than I wanted. My arms hurt, I was half frozen and I felt the sensation of pure fear and hopelessness. I saw them all again, flashing in front of my eyes. The ones I had once loved, but were now long gone. I suppose I could just let the fear take over, I could let go. I would pass out, fall off my broom, and simply never wake up.

_You moron._

I heard the voice in the back of my head. It may have been Soma or Alois or maybe even Elizabeth. I couldn't tell.

_If you die here, that would be rather pathetic of you. A lot of people gave their lives for you before. _

Alright, definitely not Elizabeth. But it was right. They were worth something, as were their sacrifices. I snapped awake and looked around. Looking past the dementor, I saw Harry plummeting to the Earth.

Bolting forward, I grabbed his sleeve. The dementors crowded closer, and I realized that I probably made a very stupid decision. The world around me faded into black. However, from somewhere nearby, I heard a buzzing sound, kind of like a chainsaw.

I woke up to the sound of voices. Most were male. Opening my eyes, I saw Sebastian, Snape, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and... Oh God. Not him.

"See, he's alive! Aren't you proud of me, Bassy?"

"Noooo..." I groaned. Not this idiot. ANYONE but him. For a brief second, I wished I was back with the dementors.

"Ah good! They're both up now." Madam Pomfrey smiled, unsure probably of what that... _thing_ was doing in her hospital wing. I then remembered the sound and...

"Oh no. Please say _he _wasn't the one that saved me." I pleaded.

"He saved both of you, actually." Madam Pomfrey huffed. "The headmaster is beside himself! Dementors left and right, Fudge on his case, random strangers popping in..."

"Oh, please, I'm no stranger! Bassy and the brat have known me for years!" Grell giggled.

"Ciel? Professor? What happened..." Harry started but then the hospital doors slammed open and Harry's friends came bursting in.

"Harry! What happened?"

"We saw you fall..."

"Then Ciel caught you..."

"Then he passed out..."

"Then _he _showed up..." Ron said, gesturing to Grell.

"What's going on?!"

"You've gotta tell us..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE AND THESE BOYS NEED REST! NOW **OUT!**" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

They all quickly exited the room, leaving me, Harry and a very ticked off Madam Pomfrey. She then left to go to her office with a quick bark of, "Rest!" leaving Harry and I laying in our cots.

"You think we should go see Dumbledore about this?" Harry asked.

I nodded. As the headmaster, he should have _some _idea of what's going on.

However, on Madam Pomfrey's orders, we ended up staying a few days to get our strength back. Every once in a while, Hermione or Ron would pop in to see Harry, or Sebastian, typically with Grell on his heals, would come see me. A few times, Flint came in to check up on me. I guess we're friends or something. I didn't really care anyway. He could believe what he wanted. The only thing I was interested in were answers. And as soon as I was out of the hospital, I would get them.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Sebastian: Young Master, you realize that even if you did fall from 100ft, as a demon, you wouldn't die.

Ciel: Shut up... It's hard to think straight when you're half frozen and in the face of a dementor! Besides, it adds to the story! It makes it more dramatic for the readers if I'm debating between life and death.

Grell: Oh please! Miss Avarice should have wrote in you dieing! Besides, now her ratings and followers will skyrocket since **I'm **around!

Ciel: Get over yourself, you homosexual tranny! They just like you because they feel sorry for you and your case of insanity!

Grell: Oh really? There were several comments asking for me to make an appearance. If you weren't in the story, no one would ask for_ you _to show up!

Ciel: Oh really? I wonder why that never happens then... oh that's right! _It's because I'm the main character. __**In everything.**_

Grell: And I'm the egotistical one?!

Sebastian: Can you all please calm down? Miss Avarice isn't going to let any of us live if you keep this up. There are many ways to die in the 3rd Harry Potter book.

Grell: Yeah, what is it with you anyway?!

Harry: *Sweat drop*


	5. Extracurricular Lessons

**Chapter 5**

**Extracurricular Lessons**

_**I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I have to say, I'm very proud of myself for finding a sensible place to put Grell in ^_^ Sorry it took me forever to post another chapter. I have a boatload of excuses, but let's just say I was busy. Also, I want to take a second and thank everyone who has stayed loyal to my story and commented, either to give advice or just support me, such as Paxloria and Clockwork's Apprentice. Thanks guys! I seriously appreciate it.**_

_**-AA**_

_Ciel's POV_

A few days later, I was finally released from the hospital wing along with Harry. As soon as classes were over that day, Harry and I made a beeline for Dumbledore's office. Standing in front of a large, gold gryphon, I turned to Harry.

"Alright, now what?" I asked.

"Well, we need the password..." Harry said trailing off. He clearly had no idea what the password was. Then again, neither did I.

Then, perhaps by a stroke of pure luck, Prof. McGonnagall came walking down the corridor.

"Professor!" Harry called. She turned and we ran over.

"We need to see the Headmaster." Harry said.

McGonnagall sighed. "I bet I know why. Alright. Come with me."

She led us back to the gryphon and told us to stand on the platform.

As we stood there, she said, "Curry Bun." and we started to rise.

"Curry Bun. Of course." I sighed. I remember that the Dumbledore family always loved Funtom's Curry Buns.

We arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office. We walked forward and Harry raised his hand to knock, but I stopped him. From inside the office, I heard voices, and not very friendly voices either. We listened closly.

"... you must see reason. With this madman on the loose and all, we have to post them!"

"Minister, do you not realize how this would affect the students?" said Dumbledore.

"It may scare them, yes, but if he got in, they could be killed! Do you think he would care who got in his way?"

I shot Harry a quizzical look, but then noticed he was deathly pale.

"Harry...?" I started, but then the door opened and a shorter man in a bowler came marching out. He glanced at us and shot Dumbledore a look. Then he went down the stairs.

"Come in, boys." Dumbledore called.

I walked in, Harry close behind me.

"I hope you didn't hear too much of that." Dumbledore said, and gestured to 2 chairs.

"Sir, we wanted to talk to you about the dementors." I said, bluntly.

He didn't look as if to respond, so I went on, "They attacked in the middle of a match. I," I glanced at Harry. "That is, _we, _need a way to defend ourselves."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry boys, but I cannot help you there. I agree you need training, but I have far too much to do."

"But sir..." I began, but he put up his hand.

"Ciel, I'm truly sorry. But you know, there is someone you can ask." He looked at us, and just then, as if on cue, the door opened.

"Headmaster? You requested me?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian, for being so quick. I need to speak with you about a certain problem." Dumbledore said. He then glanced at us.

"Also, I believe these boys have something to ask you after our discussion."

We took the hint and Harry and I left the room.

As we sat on the bench outside the gryphon staircase, Harry said, "Why do you suppose he called in Prof. Michaelis?"

I sighed. "Probably to ask him to do something about the dementors. Also, I have a feeling that's what Fudge was talking about. He probably thinks that the castle would be impenetrable if there were dementors everywhere."

Harry nodded, but seemed sullen for some reason.

I heard footsteps and looked up as Sebastian came striding down the stairs.

"Well, what is it?" he asked smiling.

"We need a way to defend ourselves from dementors. We know that they are coming more frequently for a reason and, well, I think they're targeting someone." Harry said.

Sebastian nodded, unsurprised by his analysis.

"We need you to teach us. You took out the dementor on the train." Harry continued, his eyes pleading.

Sebastian shook his head.

"There was only one then. There were over 5 at the match, and the spell you want to learn is very advanced." he said.

I was tempted to order him to teach us, but that would require some major explaining to Harry, since Sebastian was a teacher and I a student.

"It was pure luck Grell was there to save us." I said, staring Sebastian in the eyes. "If he wasn't there, we could have died." Honestly I was rather happy Grell was gone now, but no matter how you looked at it, he was the reason we were alive.

Sebastian looked as if he was thinking about it, but I knew it was just to cause suspense. If he was going to turn us down, he would have already said so.

"Alright. I'll see you both after classes tomorrow at 6:00 sharp." he said, then turned and walked away.

"That was surprisingly easy..." Harry muttered.

I shrugged. Sebastian couldn't let me die because of our contract, so this just makes it easier for him. But Harry didn't need to know that.

The next day after class, Harry and I ran to the D.A.D.A classroom. Arriving there we saw Sebastian putting a cloth over some tank.

"Ah, hello, boys. Thank you for being on time." he smiled.

Standing up he pulled out his wand and tapped his desk.

"Alright, the spell you need to learn is _Expecto Patronem_. It's a warding charm for dementors, and when you it right, it works like, well, a charm." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, pull out your wands. Come on now." he waved at us as he turned to a large chest.

"Also, when you cast the spell, think of a happy memory. The happiest memory you can think of."

He looked over at us. "Ready? Remember, _Expecto Patronem, _and happy thoughts."

"Wait! Aren't you going to give us some practice first?" Harry yelped.

He only laughed. "This is practice!"

And with that, he tapped the box with his wand and it unlocked.

Harry and I raised our wands and a dementor sprang from the box.

"_Expec... Expecto..._" Harry tried, but slowly sank to his knees.

I tried the spell but the dementor's fear weighed down on me until all I saw was black.

The dark lifted from my mind moments later. I opened my eyes to see a Curry Bun in my face.

"What the..?" I started but Sebastian thrust it into my mouth.

"Mmph!" I yelled through the Curry Bun.

"Just eat it, both of you." Sebastian said, sitting on the box. "I can't say I'm surprised. If you had gotten it on your first try, then I think you would have to take over as being the teacher."

Harry nodded, chewing his Curry Bun.

"Also, just out of curiosity, what memories did you choose?" he asked.

Oops. I'd completely forgotten that part. "I, um, forgot." I muttered.

"The first time I rode a broom." Harry said.

Sebastian came over and smacked us both over the head with his wand.

"Harry, you need a much better memory than that. Ciel," He sighed. "Try to have a memory span at least slightly better than a goldfish."

Harry nodded. I glared.

"Would you care to try again?" he asked.

We both nodded and Sebastian unleashed the dementor.

I tried the spell again, thinking of the time Sebastian and I stopped Ash from destroying London, but I started to lose it.

As darkness clouded my mind, I saw a flicker of blue light. Once, twice, then it faded and I fadedout.

I woke up and saw Sebastian standing over the box.

"Well, that was better. Better from Harry, anyway." He sighed. "The spell is fine, but what memories did you choose?"

"I chose when we stopped Ash." I said.

"I chose when I won Gryffindor the House Cup my first year."

Sebastian shook his head. "Better, but not nearly happy enough. It's not something that you're proud of, it must be something happy. Something, or someone, who counteracts the fear." he said, raising his eyebrows.

I understood. "One more time."

Sebastian smiled and opened the box.

I looked at Harry and he nodded. I closed my eyes and pictured my parents and I sitting in the manor. They laughed and smiled. We were together and happy.

My eyes shot open.

"_EXPECTO PATRONEM!_" Harry and I yelled in unison.

Blue light exploded from our wands and created circular shields in front of the dementor. They pushed it back farther and farther into the box.

My eyes narrowed in determination as the dementor was pushed back into the box, and Sebastian slammed the lid, trapping it inside.

He smiled "Congratulations. You both pass."

And hearing that, we both passed out from exhaustion.


	6. Spell-Casting Duels and Ripped Paintings

**Chapter 6**

**Spell-casting Duels and Ripped Paintings**

_**I know I haven't updated in a looong time, but like I said, I get bored easily. However, as I promised, I won't give up on this! **_

_**Also, there was a question I got on chapter 4 that I never answered.**_

_**Q:Does Ciel find Hermione annoying or not? It was never clarified.**_

_**A: Ciel has a generally passive outlook on her. He finds her constant chattering annoying, but not as much as say, Ron's, which is what he believes as "useless information." So, in other words, Ciel doesn't find her particularly annoying.**_

_**Thanks to the loyal viewers that have stuck it out through my lapse of writing!**_

_**1/2 credit to my friend, Crystal12345 for the idea for the extra!**_

* * *

_**Harry's POV**_  
Things started at breakfast with Seamus reading his newspaper furiously.

"...Sirius Black could be anywhere! I mean think about it." Seamus ranted as I sat down.

"He broke out of Azkaban, and before that killed tons of people."

Neville looked scared. "B-but that's why they put in the dementors right? So Sirius Black can't get in."

Seamus looked dead serious. "He got passed dementors once, so who's to say he can't do it again?"

"Cheerful, aren't you?" Fred sighed.

~~~~~**AA**~~~~~

Later on, as Ron, Hermione and I were walking across the field, I noticed Malfoy yelling at Ciel and Ciel standing there looking really annoyed.

"Should we go see what's happening?" Hermione asked.

"It's a Slytherin thing. Best not get involved," Ron said, even though he looked as curious as Hermione.

As we walked over, Malfoy's yelling became more decipherable.

"...You think your so great! Well guess what? My family is one of the most prominent and when my father hears about your betrayal to me, you will be expelled!"

Ciel glared at him, which made everyone step back instinctively.

"'Betrayed you?' I haven't the slightest idea what you're babbling about, but if you're done wasting my afternoon, why don't you do everyone a favor and ram your head into the nearest wall?" Ciel muttered in disgust as he walked away.

From behind him, Malfoy raised his wand.

"Ciel, look-!" I started but was cut off by a cry of "_Locomotar Mortis!_" from Malfoy.

Ciel's legs locked together and he fell face first into the ground.

From the s

Yanking out his own wand, Ciel preformed the counter-curse and stood up, seething.

"Coward!" Hermione yelled.

Malfoy shot her a glare. "Shut up, mudblood."

Ron's ears turned red, and he was about to charge Malfoy, when a blast of light emitted from Ciel's direction and Malfoy was flung sideways and his legs started to wobble.

As he spazzed to the ground, Malfoy cast a very familiar spell at Ciel.

"That's the Slug-Vomiting Curse!" Hermione yelled, livid that we couldn't get involved.

Before the curse hit him, Ciel put up a shield charm, which deflected the spell.

Ciel then cast a combination of three spells, one after the other.

"_Expelliarmus!_" which caused Malfoy's wand to go flying into the small audience that had gathered.

A Jelly-Fingers Curse caused Malfoy's fingers to become like duct tape.

Finally, after Ciel cast _Morbilicorpus _and jerking his wand towards the school wall, Malfoy went flying into the brick wall and stuck there.

"Phantomhive! When my father hears about this...!" Malfoy screamed.

"_Silencio._" muttered Ciel. Malfoy then, finally, shut up.

Hermione, Ron and I stared at Ciel, as did the rest of the crowd.

"May I inquire what's going on?" came a familiar voice.

Turning, I saw two black-robed figures walking towards us.

The crowd that had gathered turned and left, as not to feel the wrath of the professors.

"Potter. Why is it you are always around when there's trouble?" Snape barked.

Ron started backing away, but with a quick bark of "Weasly!" he stopped mid-step.

The other man, Professor Michaelis, took a quick survey of the scene:

Ciel, standing with an almost bored expression.

Malfoy, who was mouthing furiously with no sound.

Ron, Hermione and I, trying to look as innocent as possible (even though we were.)

After a quick counter-curse from Prof. Michaelis, Malfoy could now be heard across the courtyard.

"...And then he stole my wand and locked me to a wall! Give them all detention!" Malfoy bellowed.

Snape set his jaw and Prof. Michaelis smiled. "Well then. Miss Granger, you're a level-headed girl. Would you care to explain what happened?"

Hermione blushed and I think Ron made some kind of retching noise. Then again, this was the girl who had a crush on Lockheart last year.

"Well, you see, Malfoy started assaulting Ciel, and then as Ciel was walking away, he hit him in the back with the Leg-Locking Curse. The two then had a spell-casting duel-"

"Which Ciel ended by a bloody good combo move!" Ron cheered, earning him a glare from Snape.

"-and then was ended with Malfoy attached to a wall." Hermione finished.

"One week of detention. For all of you." Snape said, then turned and stalked off.

"What?! We didn't do anything! It was all their fault!" Ron yelled.

"What happened to my 'bloody good combo move?'" Ciel muttered.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry mate. Detention's detention."

"Professor, please!" Hermione begged.

Prof. Michaelis shrugged. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you. The three of you can take it up with Prof. McGonnigal, however for you two," he looked at Ciel and Malfoy. "His decision is final."

~~~~~**AA**~~~~~

As the five of us walked in the castle, with Ron nearly having perfected copying Ciel's trademark glare at Malfoy, I noticed a large commotion a few floors above.

"Hey, isn't that by our common room?" Hermione said as we climbed the stairs.

"Most likely Neville's forgotten the password again," Ron muttered.

"Hey!" said Neville indignantly from behind us.

"Oh, sorry Neville."

Professors Dumbldore, Snape, Michaelis and McGonnigal came climbing the stairs, with barks of "move it!" from Filtch who was closely following behind.

"Oh dear." said Prof. Michaelis.

Massive understatement.

Looking over at the wall, there were gash marks in the canvas of the Fat Lady's painting.

"What on Earth...?" Prof. McGonnigal said, looking around the walls.

Nearby the fat lady was sobbing.

"He tried to kill me! He didn't know the password, so he got angry!"

"Who did, my Lady?" Prof. Dumbledore said.

"He's in the castle! Sirius Black!" she cried.

As a murmuring went through the crowd, I could have sworn I saw a faint smile cross Prof. Michaelis' lips.

* * *

**EXTRA!**

**WARNING! SEVERE OOC-NESS AND DEGRADING TO SEBASTIAN!**

**IF YOU ARE A DIE-HARD SEBASTIAN FAN-GIRL, _DO NOT READ!_**

Prof. Michaelis' Fear

Harry and Ciel walked into their extra lessons with Sebastian.

He stood in front of the box containing the boggart.

The two boys drew their wands and nodded, confirming they were ready.

Sebastian turned and opened the box.

"Professor, wait! Shouldn't you be behind..." but the boggart inside shifted.

"Huh? Where is it?" The room hadn't changed.

Sebastian looked inside the box. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he screamed like a second-year girl and bolted from the room as fast as his demon legs would take him.

"What the...?" Ciel muttered as Harry tried to keep a straight face (straight as in not laughing. Not the other straight. Harry's not gay; that's Grell's thing -.-'').

Ciel walked over curiously and peered inside the box.

"Oh, for the love of..." Ciel groaned, disgustedly.

"What?" Harry walked over and looked inside the box as well.

He gaped. "_That_ is out Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's greatest fear?"

Ciel shook his head and slammed the lid. "Ridiculous."

Inside the box was a dead black cat.


	7. Meetings and Mystery

**Chapter 7**

**Meetings and Mystery**

_**I. Am. So. Sorry! I've been so busy and neglecting my writing! Please don't hunt me down and kill meeeee! T^T**_

_**On a happier note, here's chapter 7! Yay! VICTORY!**_

_**Anyways, hope this chapter makes up for the whole "not updating" thing. **_

_**This chapter is more mysterious than funny, so sorry about that. But you know, I gotta keep it well rounded.**_

_**As per usual, credit to Crystal12345 for helping me on this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-AA**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

_A lone figure walks into the decrepit room. _

_A man with long, shaggy black hair stood in the room, leaning against the door frame._

_The figure stepped onto the old floorboards with total silence._

"_Well?" asked Sirius Black._

_The figure only smiled in the darkness._

"_Patience. Just be patient."_

_**Hermione's POV**_

Ron, Harry and I walked into D.A.D.A class, only to see Professor Snape up at the board.

"What the...?" muttered Harry.

"No!" Ron whispered-shouted.

I was also wondering what Prof. Snape was doing here, but I didn't voice my opinion.

As we sat down, I noticed Ciel and Malfoy enter the room, Malfoy glaring and Ciel rolling his eyes.

"Class, take your seats." Snape called as he wrote on the board.

He turned towards the class and said, "Please turn to page 438." before turning away again.

I flipped to the page quickly and stared at it.

"Demons? Professor, we just started learning about werewolves. We aren't getting to Divine Being for weeks." Ciel countered.

"Lycans," I corrected. "The proper term is 'lycans,' not werewolves."

"Quiet." Snape warned.

He turned to the page and began to write on the chalk board again.

"Now, can anyone tell me basic information on demons?" Snape asked.

My hand shot into the air, as usual. However, to my surprise, I wasn't the only one. Ciel's hand also went up.

"Phantomhive. Tell me." Snape said.

Ciel stood up. "There are many classes of demons including soul reapers, homunculi and contractors. The world they live in is called Gehenna." Ciel continued, "Most demons have the privilege to come to our world, though they do different things. The soul reapers can freely collect souls, but after a certain number, they must go back. A homunculus must be created by a human, but is then freed into the world, or can remain in that human's service. Lastly, a contractor can create something called a Faustian Contract with a human, entitling the demon to the human's service until the contract is fulfilled. After it is, the contractor takes the human's soul and returns to Gehenna." Ciel finished and sat down, leaving the entire class staring in shock.

_**Snape's POV**_

After the class had finished, I recalled again what Phantomhive had said.

He had known so much on demons. A little too much for a third-year transfer student.

I already had my suspicions. Now I just had to keep watch.

_**Neville's POV**_

The Great Hall was crowded as we filed in for dinner.

I looked up at the Professor's Table and saw Prof. Sprout wave at me. I waved back and continued scanning the table.

Frowning, I noticed Prof. Michaelis wasn't there.

He had been showing me some interesting plants and how to grow them the day before, and I was hoping to thank him again.

I wonder where he is.

_**Luna's POV (random)**_

I sat at my table and ate my food quietly.

I wonder why Prof. Snape's head is surrounded by wrackspurts all the time.

_**Harry's POV**_

After dinner, Hermione, Ron and I walked back up to the common room with the other Gryphendors.

I noticed Prof. Michaelis still wasn't back and I wondered what happened to him.

After waving good night to Ciel at the stairs, we went up and into the common room.

Ron and I went upstairs and went to bed.

I quickly fell asleep, but was woken up by the sound of screaming.

I ripped open my curtains and saw Ron screaming with his eyes nearly popping out. What was even more disturbing was the fact that his curtains were shredded.

_**Ciel's POV**_

I was sleeping rather peacefully for a while. Well, as peacefully as a demon can, anyway.

But that all ended when someone started shaking the living (I use that term loosely) daylights out of me.

"Malfoy! You're alive! Come quickly! We're under attack!" Pansy Parkinson yelled.

I rolled over and shot her a glare.

She squeaked and ran over to Malfoy's bed.

Ugh.

All of the Slytherins and I trudged to the main hall where Ravenclaw was already waiting. Gryffendor came soon after us, with a scared looking Hufflepuff house following close behind.

I heard Prof. McGonnagall lecturing that forgetful Gryphendor kid nearby. Nevin I think his name is? Whatever.

After getting settled into my green sleeping bag, I heard Ron muttering something rather loudly about being attacked. This would be interesting.

_**No one's POV**_

"_You were careless, Sirius." the man sighed._

"_Yes, yes. I almost had him, though." Sirius Black said sheepishly. "It was good luck for me that the Gryffindor boy left the passwords laying around."_

"_That's ironic, considering your animagus form is a dark omen." the man in black laughed. "And anyway, no excuse. I've helped you this far, Sirius. I've trusted your plans and you haven't failed me yet. Do not start now." The man turned and swept from the room, leaving Sirius alone in the dark._

_As he walked from the dark corridor, he smiled. Things were going well._

* * *

**_I just gotta ask:_**

**_Did anyone get the 2 __references I made in Ciel's monologue on demons? Hint: They are both from anime._**

**_-AA _**


	8. The Marauder's Map (re-uploaded)

**Chapter 8**

**The Marauder's Map**

_**EDIT: I re-did some of the bar scene. Mostly I just added more of Ciel and Sebastian, but not too much. Plus, the ending of this chapter is now more humor than drama.**_

_**A/N: Ok, not entirely sure that this is what happened next, but I'm just gonna say it did (FanFictions are convenient like that.) **_

_**Also, I got several responses to the references I made! Yay! Ok, for one thing I have to apologize. A LOT of people thought I made a Bleach reference because of the "soul reaper" thing. I'm so sorry. I've only seen the first two episodes of Bleach, so I really wasn't thinking of that. Soul reapers were just something I randomly thought of because I needed a third demon class. Whoops. Anyway, the two references I intended to make were the homunculi from FullMetal Alchemist and Gehenna from Blue (Ao no) Exorcist. Sorry Bleach fans! And I know homunculi aren't actually "demons" per say, but they're close enough, right?**_

_**Another thing: I got a lot of questions of "where's Sebastian?" My answer: I will be explaining this in the coming chapters. Suspeeeeeense...**_

_**-AA**_

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I walked out onto the courtyard when I saw Harry talking with Professor McGonnigal.

"I'm sorry Harry, but as I'm not your legal guardian, I can't sign this." McGonnigal said firmly.

Harry sighed then looked up.

"Oh, hey Ciel. Are you going to Hogsmead?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't have any real reason to go. Might as well save my energy." In truth, I didn't have my slip signed. How could I when I had no real legal guardian? I could have gotten Sebastian to sign it, but that would have taken a lot of explaining.

"Well, the two of you can spend some time studying then, can't you?" said Prof. McGonnigal. "You could both do something about your Transfiguration grade, you know."

Harry nodded then we left.

As we walked down a random corridor, I heard two sets of shuffling footsteps.

"Harry, turn aro-" I started, but was cut off by someone hitting me over the head with a shoe.

"Fred, George, what are you _doing?_?" Harry barked as one of the two returned the shoe to his foot.

"Over doing it much, Fred?" one (who I guess was George) said.

"He's a Slytherin! What was I supposed to do, give him tea?" Fred snapped back.

"Hitting him on the head with your shoe was a bit extreme, wouldn't you say?" George reasoned. "I mean, look what he did to Malfoy."

"Pshh. _Anyone _can take down that little rat-faced loser."

"You couldn't."

"Yes, I could!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" I yelled.

They all turned to look at me.

"Now, please explain why you were lurking in the hallway and hit me over the head with a shoe." I said calmer.

The twins looked at each other sheepishly for a second, but then quickly regained their aloof smugness that _so _resembled Malfoy's it was painful. Though, I admit, theirs was a lot more amusing. Malfoy was just downright annoying.

"Well, you see, we have something very interesting to show." one of them (Fred?) said, very proudly.

"To show _Harry_." the other (George?) corrected.

"Well, that's not very fair," Harry said. "Why can't Ciel know?"

The two looked at each other. "He's a _SLYTHERIN_." they said in unison. Do all twins do that?

I rolled my eyes. "I don't honestly care. It's probably not even all that interesting." I sighed and started to walk away.

"Hold it!" one of them called.

"Not interesting?! This is the find of the century!" the other yelled.

"Ha! As if you two could find anything worthwhile." I retorted.

"We did too!" they barked.

"Prove it." I challenged, narrowing my eyes.

They grinned at each other and dragged Harry and I into a corridor. The two then pulled out what seemed to be a very old, very tattered piece of paper.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry said, looking at the paper.

"'What's this rubbish,' he says." George(?) said, laughing.

"This, as we've said, is the find of the century." Fred(?) smirked.

"Uh huh. Sure." Harry muttered, thoroughly unconvinced. I, however, was rather curious (not that I would ever let that on.). I had seen something like this once before a few decades ago when I met an odd group of four boys who had showed me something very similar to this. What were their names again...?

One of the boys grinned and held his wand to the paper. "Observe." he smirked. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The paper began to unravel lines and figures all across the front. Soon, the whole thing had mapped out some large building. On the front it said, "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present,"

"The Marauder's Map?" I asked, looking at it.

"Is that.." Harry started.

"Hogwarts." the twins smirked, then turned to me. "Well, Mr. Doubter? Is it not the best thing you've ever seen?"

I looked at them. "What's so great about a map?"

One of them shook his head. "No, no, no. Look there," he said, pointing to a room with a moving figure inside.

"That says 'Severus Snape.'" Harry said. _Good job Harry. You can read._

In his office, Dumbledore was pacing, which one of the twins said he had been doing a lot of lately.

After showing us all about the map, the twins put their wands to the map and said, "Mischief Managed."

"That makes sure no one else can read it." one of the twins said, grinning.

"We leave this to you," the other twin said, then hesitated before saying, "to you _both_."

Harry grinned as they left.

"Alright, now where was that secret passage to Hogsmead?" Harry said, re-opening the map.

"But, that's against the rules." I said, then inwardly face palmed, realizing how much I just sounded like that Granger girl.

A hop, skip and a jump later (and yes, I really just used that cliché old saying.), we arrived at a hunched over old witch statue.

Opening the hump (A/N: no dirty thoughts please.), we looked down into the musty, old, dark passage way before climbing down the latter.

"100 steps... 110 steps..." Harry muttered as we walked.

"Would you please quit counting!" I whisper-yelled as we continued walking.

"OW!" we both yelped as we walked into an overhanging rock in the passage.

"Use Lumos!" I whisper-yelled again.

"Why can't you?!" Harry whisper-yelled back.

So we ended up both casting Lumos and nearly blinding one another.

It took a while and a lot of bumping, falling, cursing and muttering, but we finally made it to the trap door in Honeyduke's Sweetshop.

Covered by the Cloak, we made out way downstairs, where Harry led us to Ron and Hermione.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"Well then, how about these?" Ron asked, waving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not." Harry said, right behind him.

Ron dropped the jar.

"OW! That was my foot!" I yelped.

Ron and Hermione whirled around.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing here?!" Ron yelled. Everyone stared at him.

Harry and I ducked into the crowd so we wouldn't be noticed.

"Idiot." I muttered and whacked him over the back of the head.

He was about to say something back, but Hermione interrupted, asking how we got here.

"Did you learn how to apperate?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes just as Harry said, "Of course not." and then went on to explain the Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No I'm not!" Harry said, astounded.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked, which made Harry and I have to duck back into the crowd.

"Why would he give away something that good?" Ron murmured under his breath, as not to be heard. Useless, as the entire shop had already turned to them twice.

"So then, what _are_ you going to do with it?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure yet. Guess I'll use it whenever I need it."

"What if Sirius Black uses the secret passage."

"Hermione, the Honeydukes live _right above the shop._" I explained, rubbing my temples. "I think they would notice if a mass-murderer came waltzing in."

Ron cleared his throat, and pointed to the sign on the door.

******BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

******Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

******Happy Christmas!**

"You see? Even if Sirius Black made it into Hogsmead, he couldn't take 5 steps without dementors swarming the place."

"Well- I-" she started, refusing to accept defeat.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

After paying for the sweets, the four of us went walking into the blizzard outside.

Let me tell you, as a demon, I'm pretty cold-tolerant. But walking in just my uniform, in full blizzard wind, I was ready to slap Harry for dragging me here (Ok, so I was kind of curious, but I'm not going to blame _myself_.).

"Hey, how about we all go the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Ron suggested, teeth chattering.

We all nodded.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.

Harry, Hermione and I made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

I stared into the cup and tentatively took a sip. It was good, but for some reason, I couldn't get that fuzzy, warm feeling. _Hmm, I wonder why_.(Sarcasm)

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professor McGonagall and Sebastian had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak- Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table, then shoved me under the table as well. Well then.

Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and glanced at me. We watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward us.

Somewhere above us, Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.

Staring through the dense lower branches, I saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.

Next I saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cup of Earl Gray-"

"Thank you, my Lady." Sebastian said.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Why hadn't it occurred to us that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there? We needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if we wanted to return to school tonight…

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

I saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"I must agree. While I don't particularly mind them, the students can't really focus with being constantly in fear 24/7." Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"You mean to say this man has actually done something worse than killed hundreds of innocents?" Sebastian said, feigning concern.

_You are so full of it. _I thought, seething.

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?" Rosmerta asked.

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him and I whacked him in the head.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

Recalling the shoe to my head plus the map, I would say that was a true statement.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers." said Professor McGonnigal. "Inseparable."

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

_James... Lily... Sirius Black... why were these names so familiar?_

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said calmly, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!" He smiled. "But the charms teacher probably knows more on the subject."

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed-"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

I admit, that was low, even on my standards. Who would do something like that?!

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'!

An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew, another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero -worshiped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I- how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses- Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later- told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb- from- limb," Hagrid growled.

I shuddered, trying not to imagine what that would look like. I failed miserably and nearly threw up on Ron's shoes.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I- I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few- a few fragments-"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of four noses being blown. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man- cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored- asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him- and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

"That's who they were!" I cried aloud, remembering why those names were so familiar. However, I jerkek my head up too fast and hit the table. Ron kicked me, Hermione kicked me and the bar went quiet.

I thought of every curse word I could think of as I tried to make myself as small as possible.

The four teachers were silent, though I imagine Sebastian was trying veeeery hard not to smile.

Fianlly, there was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Minster, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Sebastian.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of me took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

**__****Ok, I was too lazy to type out the ENTIRE 11****__****th****__**** chapter of Harry Potter bk. 3, so parts of it I improvised, and parts I "borrowed" from i-love-harry-potter-xx's fanfic: Hogwarts Reads Harry Potter books 3-7. But I promise: I only took the parts that were from the actual book. If by chance there is a random character speaking and it doesn't make sense, I'm very sorry. Please inform me (nicely!) about it, and I will fix it. Thank you and sorry about the gap in updates!**

**__****-AA**


	9. The Holidays

Chapter 9

The Holidays

_**Taken from my profile: Update 7/13/13. If you've already read it, feel free to skip. If not, there's cheesecake involved people.**_

_***Hides under desk* Heh. Heh. Hello, everyone... So, um, AnimeAvarice here and- *falls to knees* PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! My last chapter of Black Butler and the Prisoner of Azkaban was kinda... um... I wrote it at 10:30 at night after a very long, eventful day. Yeah. Okey, so, I do apologize for that.**_

_**BUT! I have good news (for me but whatever). BB and the P of A has officially gotten... **_**__****11,000 views! **_**Actually, when I checked, it was more like 11,14-something (it's actually 11.5 now). Thank you guys so so so so much! You really have absolutely NO idea how much that means to me. I've always wanted to be an aspiring writer, but at the age I am and with the attention span I have... yeeeeah...**_

_**BUT! (I'm doing that a lot now, aren't I?) To show my mega-appreciation, I give you all a big slice of virtual cheesecake! (If you don't like cheesecake, I give you the ability to turn it into something else).**_

_**(Please see profile for third part of this because I don't want to put it here as it has no relation to this FanFic)**_

_**That about sums it up. I decided to fix chapter 8, so I re-did/added to the bar scene (namely put in some more Sebastian and Ciel) Thank you all so much again!**_

_**-AA**_

**Ciel's POV**

We somehow got back into the Honeyduke's cellar and back to the castle. Harry looked dazed and brain-dead the whole way (then again, that was a normal look for him), so the navigation was pretty much up to me.

When we arrived back to the castle for dinner, it was very quiet. No one had much to talk about after what we had learned. Afterwords, Harry said nothing still, but only went up to his common room.

I tried to imagine how he felt about all of this, and thought back to the time he learned who had killed his own parents. He tried to remember the emotions, but it was such a long time ago.

I felt my hand clench into a fist. Tears and sadness were things a demon doesn't experience. But then again, I had never been like Sebastian who seemed to feel no emotion whatsoever. But then, maybe he just had more practice hiding it.

I went down to the Slytherin common room for some peace and quiet. This was not the case as Malfoy had decided to do a re-enactment of something-or-other that had happened at Hogsmead.

I had no interest in his nonsence, but he obviously didn't get the memo.

"Hey, Phantomhive! Depressed because you couldn't go today? What happened? Your parents too busy for you? Or maybe they just are too stupid to know how to write their names!" Malfoy cackled.

He was obviously expecting a reaction similar to Harry's, but, naturally, that wasn't going to happen. Unlike Harry, I couldn't care less of what people said about my parents. They were probably laughing, hearing what this moron could dream up as an insult.

I continued my ignoring him, though to his credit, the ferret-boy was very persistent. _Very _persistent. A few times, I was on the verge of blasting his face through a wall, except I liked the architecture of the room too much.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up to a nearly deserted common room and dorm. I thought I had woken up really late at first, but then remembered that it was the first day of the holidays. Needless to say, I was remaining at Hogwarts. On the bright side, Malfoy was not.

As it turns out, I did wake up rather late. I had to walk rather quickly to get to breakfast in time, then spent the remainder of the morning walking around the castle aimlessly.

Around lunchtime, I saw Harry and his friends come downstairs with Harry walking purposely in the front with Ron chattering at him and Hermione looking very worried. Whatever they were doing, it had to be more interesting than _Year with a Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockheart. He reminded me a little too much of the Viscount of Druitt. I swear that Lockheart was his great-grandson or something.

"Hey, Harry!" I called, jogging over to them, the book abandoned on a bench.

The three looked over as I ran over. Hermione and Ron looked relieved for some reason.

"Ciel, thank goodness! Harry has gotten the idea that he is going to try to kill Sirius Black!" Hermione said.

I looked at Harry, who only shrugged.

"He's the one who killed your parents?" I asked. He nodded. "Go for it. Just don't die."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron shrieked.

"Sometimes that's what has to be done," I offered as way of justification. We ended up getting into a rather heated argument about it as we went to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

When we reached the front door, Harry knocked sharply. There was no answer at first.

"Do you think he's out?" I thought aloud.

Ron put his ear to the door and said, "Hey, listen... is that Fang?"

We all listened through the door and heard low, throbbing moans.

"Maybe we should get someone," Hermione said, worriedly.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, are you home?" Harry said, pounding the door.

The door opened and Hagrid stood there, eyes red and tears soaking his beard.

"S-so yeh've heard?" Hargid wailed.

The four of us looked at each other questioningly.

After bringing Hagrid inside, I noticed a letter sitting on the table. When I asked Hagrid, he just bawled out something that sounded like, "Reeh-eeh-eehd iiiiiit!" so I read the letter aloud.

**"Dear Mr Hagid  
Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogiff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.  
However, we must register our concern about the Hippogiff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Comittee of the Disposal of Magical Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogiff at the Committee's offices in Londonon that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.  
Yours in fellowship,"**

"This is insane!" Ron exclaimed.

Even I had to admit it was a bit uncalled for. Honestly, the only one who should be executed is Malfoy. Granted, the blasted animal threw me in a lake, but that was more of a reason to execute him than for scratching that prissy ferret's arm.

"You'll just have put up a good, strong defense, Hagrid," Hermione said. "You'll be able to prove Buckbeak is safe, really."

"Won' matter. Them Disposal devils-

I took somewhat of an offense to that.

"-they're in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. Scared o' him. An' if I lose the case, Buckbeak-"

Hagrid made a cutting motion across his neck then lurched into another fit of sobbing.

I sighed. I was going to get involved in this, wasn't I? Though, I suppose at least I wouldn't be bored.

The four of us left Hagrid a while later. Personally, I thought he was going to drink himself to death before the hearing even began.

I noticed Harry hadn't said a thing about Black all trip, though I imagine he couldn't, what with Hagrid being the way he was.

We ended up in the library, as if the school would carry anything on Hippogriff trials. Though, surprisingly, it seems that it did.

"Here's something..." read Ron. "There was a case in 1722... but the hippogriff was convicted-ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting-"

Elsewhere in the castle, there was Christmas decorations everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. There was mistletoe hanging above nearly every inch of the Slytherin table and just... ew.

Though, honestly, one question kept coming into my mind: Hogwarts did Christmas so well, then what about Hanukkah? I didn't see a single blue or white decoration anywhere. Ah well.

The next morning, I woke up to the dorm being empty as usual.

I wasn't expecting anything to be at the foot of my bed. Naturally, there was not. As per usual, I adjusted my eye patch carefully and combed through my hair.

After getting dressed, I walked from the Slytherin common room to breakfast.

"Hey, Ciel!"

I turned and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione coming down the stairs and jogging over to me. I noticed Hermione was colder than usual. She was glaring at Ron and shooting looks at Harry. Ugh, not _that_ love triangle again.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry said, smiling and holding out a package.

"You.. didn't have to do that," I said, glancing at the box.

Harry shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it."

I took the package suspiciously and began to open it. Inside was a new set of Seeker's gloves.

I can honestly say I was shocked. The only one who used to give me presents like this was Lizzy. The memory sent the usual pang of sadness, but as I looked back at the three of them smiling, I wasn't nearly as forlorn as usual.

"Th-thank you..." I muttered.

"Hey, Ciel, I may have mentioned you in one of my letters to my Mum. She remembered you from the station and err..." Ron held out a lumpy package.

I opened it and inside was a dark blue sweater with a elegant C on it and a can of broom wax.

"Why...?" I started.

Ron held up his hand. "If you're going to be a seeker, you need to take care of your broom. Learned that from Harry. And the sweater... it's a weird tradition with my mum. All of my friends get sweaters. Even Hermione got one this year."

And Hermione was indeed wearing a mint green wool sweater with a book on it. Even I had to crack a smile at that.

"If you don't like it..." Ron began, but I quickly yanked the sweater over my head and pocketed the broom wax. Some how, even though she only met me once, Ron's mother had gotten my size perfectly.

"I have something for you too," said Hermione. She handed me a small, rectangular package.

Opening it, I saw it was a Seeker's Manual.

"Might as well get the same tricks and tips as Harry knows," Hermione said.

"Traitor," Ron joked, crossing his arms.

"I, um, I can't accept these..." I realized. "I didn't get anything for you."

The three of them laughed and shook their heads.

"You didn't need to, Ciel," Harry said. "We knew you didn't. It's just because we wanted to."

"Plus," Ron said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now you owe us!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

I laughed. I honestly, truly, laughed. It was like everything that had happened didn't matter any more.

The four of us went to the Great Hall where there was a small table set up for twelve.

"Merry Christmas!" Professor Dumbledore greeted. "As there were so few of us, there seemed no need for the House tables.

And it really was so few. It was the four of us, two first years, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick.

"Sit, sit!" Dumbledore said merrily.

Professor Snape popped something that made a sound like a gunshot, causing us all to jump. A stuffed vulture hat was now perched on his head and he was seething before passing it to Dumbledore.

Just then, Professor Trelawney came gliding over to the table in a very green, very sparkly dress.

"Ah, Sybill. This is a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said. "What brings you here?"

"I have been Gazing, Headmaster. To my astonsihment, I saw myself leaving my solitary lunch and joining you. I shall not defy fate, so here I am," she said, mistily.

"Right then. I will draw you a chair," the Headmaster said, literally drawing her a chair with his wand.

"Ah! I dare not, Headmaster! When thirteen dine together, the first to rise is the first to die!" Trelawney cried.

"We'll risk it, Sybill. Sit down, the turkey is getting cold," Professor McGonagall said, impatient.

Trelawney sat down with clenched eyes and mouth, as if waiting for a lightning bolt to explode the table.

"Tripe, Sybill?" McGonagall asked, poking the nearest tray.

Ignoring her, Trelawney asked, "But where is dear Professor Michaelis?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid Sebastian had some last minute business to attend to. He was very sorry he couldn't stay."

"But you knew that, surely?" McGonagall asked pointedly at Trelawney.

"Certainly, Minerva. But one does not parade around with the fact they are All-Knowing," the Divinations teacher said, coldly.

"That explains quite a bit," said McGonagall, dryly.

"If you must know, Minerva," she said, losing all mistiness to her voice. "I fear Professor Michaelis will not be with us much longer. He quite nearly fled when I asked him to Gaze with me."

I barely held back a snort. Sebastian always despised fortune-telling.

"I'm sure Professor Michaelis is in any immediate danger. He is a very capable man," said Dumbledore, still smiling but raising his voice. The two women stopped arguing.

Too bad, I rather enjoyed their conversation.

After breakfast, I sat up, ready to leave and go back to the common room to read my new manual.

"Ah! My dear! You have just condemned yourself to death!" Trelawney cried.

I barely held in an eye roll.

"I appreciate your concern, Professor. But I think I will be fine," I said, calmly.

"Yes, I doubt there is an axe murderer waiting for him in the Slytherin common room," said McGonagall as Trelwaney looked as if she was about to continue.

Ron and Harry came with me into the hall, and began telling me about the mysterious Firebolt.

I admit there was a pang of envy there, but I quickly brushed it off.

"In that case, we'll have to ask if we can borrow the Quiddich field sometime this holiday," I said, hoping my eagerness didn't show.

"Yeah, for sure!" Ron said. "Maybe I could ride it too!"

I imagined Ron flying rocketing like a maniac into the castle wall and this time I couldn't suppress the snort.

"What? You think I can't?!" Ron challenged.

Harry laughed and we parted ways.

This was actually turning out to be a very likable year.


End file.
